Virginia Good
:Etymology of 'hippie' links here. See Wikipedia:Etymology of 'hippie' '''Virginia Dixon Good (Ginny)' (Born March 5th 1941) was the second of three sisters. There is evidence to suggest that she was the among the first person to be called a "hippie", and probably the first person to be called that in print. She was born in San Diego, California and graduated from Point Loma High School in 1959. Her mother and father, George F. Good, were divorced when Ginny was five. She briefly attended Sarah Lawrence College, where she roommates with Jill Clayburgh. Her younger sister, Sandra Good, was an associate of Charles Manson. After a failed relationship in New York, she moved to San Francisco in 1962 where she attended San Francisco State College. She was part of the early sixties San Francisco music scene and used to hang out with various bands including The Charlatans and Jefferson Airplane at The Matrix when it was still a pizza parlor on Fillmore Street. There is anecdotal evidence that she was officially "the first hippie," as documented in the narrative nonfiction book titled Ginny Good."Ginny Good" List of Chapters (from the book). everyonewhosanyone.com "There's a picture of her in the school paper at San Francisco State: The Gater. The picture was taken in the spring of 1963. Ginny's dancing on the lawn across from the library; her hair's kind of in her face, but you can still tell it's her. Jim Moss is in the background, egging her on. And the first time the word "hippie" was used to describe the sort of person who we all know now as a "hippie" was in the caption to that picture. She may even have had some flowers in her hair..." Ginny Good, Chapter Fourteen: Pacific Heights. Everyone who's anyone, from the book, Ginny Good: a memoir (a mostly true story), Gerard Jones. Publishers: Monkfish Book, 2004 - 357 pages That the word used was "hippie" and not "hippy""it was "hippie" as I recall" - Gerard Jones is the best proof so far that the former was the original word, no matter how much more sense it makes in English to give diminutives the 'y' suffix. The Hippy article may be due for a title change.A tissue of rampant speculation hung on iron scaffolding of logic. I love my work here "I can't be positive but it was "hippie" as I recall. It wasn't a high school paper. It was a school paper at San Francisco State College (as it was called then) and I'm pretty sure the name of the paper was 'The Gater.'" She was also an associate of Samuel L. Lewis, "Sufi Sam," who gave her the name "Mumtaz." "Another indication of her being integral to the whole hippie thing as it evolved in San Francisco was her familiarity with Dr. Henry Bieler while he was writing the book called "Food is Your Best Medicine," which went on to become an early source of the natural food component of hippie culture. He hung out with her aunt who lived in Laguna Beach along with a bunch of Vedanta swamis. She just happened to be an influential person at the beginning of a pretty radical change in the way people lived their lives. I thought she was important so I wrote a book about her." - Gerard Jones She had close ties to Hank Harrison, manager of The Grateful Dead () when they were called "The Warlocks""The Warlocks" pic dead.net and used to babysit for Hank's daughter, Courtney Love. He said this about her: "..."this woman was, although petite in appearance, bigger than life. Anyone who knew her knew she was a big deal on a small planet...she was, without doubt, the quintessential bohemian princess." Ginny Good: a memoir (a mostly true story), Gerard Jones. Publishers: Monkfish Book, 2004 - 357 pages Ginny died of a drug overdose in 1982. "...I knew her well enough to know that killing herself would have been more along the lines of an accident. She had tried to kill herself hundreds of times by then; she'd been trying to kill herself since she was six. I don't think she thought she was ever actually going to die." Ginny Good, Chapter Thirty-Three: Scenic Hills. everyonewhosanyone.com Jesus! I lived with her, off and on, for 7 years, from 1965 to 1972. Most of this stuff is self-agrandisement crap! Gerry Jones wrote a book about her? Give me a break! She and he were close. One time when I wanted to fuck her, she said, "No, Gerry won't like it." I ended, temporarily, the relationship when she tried to commit suicide in our house while I was asleep. I woke up, found her passed out, called the police who called medical help, took her to Kaiser, and resusciated her. Off and on we had contact until the late '70s. Further reading Citations Category:Hippies Category:Underground culture Category:Counterculture